Have You Seen Me?
by newmoon149
Summary: Nellie is just a regular girl from La Push, until Victoria and Riley kidnap her to get the attention of the Wolfpack. Can they save her before it's too late? Rated M for future rape and torture. REVIEW and enjoy!
1. Coming Home to a Surprise

**Have You Seen Me? Ok, this a new story of mine. WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN RAPE AND OTHER BAD THINGS! I warned you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STEPHANIE MEYERS, but i wish i did!**

**This is one of my darker stories........enjoy! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! I want reviews! lol Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Nellie walked home from school with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She hugged her grey zip-up Hollister hoodie tighter to her body as the cold October wind blew past her. She was immediatly thankful that she had chosen to wear jeans today! She paired her medium colored flare jeans from Hollister with an old La Push cheerleading t-shirt, along with her grey hoodie, and her cheer shoes. She thought it was casual, but cute.

She turned the corner onto her street and passed a few houses. She loved this time of year. It was very cool outside, just right for her. Plus, all the houses had halloween decorations up. Little orange lights in the trees, pumpkins on the door step, and yellow, red, and orange leaves everywhere! It always put her in a good mood.

She was staying with her mom this week. Her parents had gotten divorced about a year and a half ago. And surprisingly, she was fine with it. This way she wouldn't have to hear them screaming and arguing with each other. Custody had worked out well. Her mom and dad both lived on the res. She stayed with her mom for a week, then her dad the next. She loved both of her parents very much, but her mom seemed to understand her more, maybe because she was a girl too? Her dad was very strict. She had to do plenty of chores, get very good grades, and absolutely NO BOYS! She knew her dad loved her, he just didn't understand her. She really wasn't spoiled (no matter how hard her mom tried to), but by the time it was time to stay with mom again, Nellie was SO thankful! She would be at the point of snapping! But she had been raised to respect the elders, so she would never show disrespect to her dad! EVER!

As Nellie walked up the stone path to the front door, she noticed the air smelled very sweet all the sudden. She ignored it and pulled her house key out of her backpack only to find the front door was alredy unlocked. She rolled her eyes and shoved her key back in her bag. This wasn't alarming, he mom forgot to lock the door all the time. Nellie was always home before her mom. Her mom got off work at the bank at five PM, and it was only two thirty now. (Cheerleading practice had been cancelled today.)

She proceeded to walk inside. "Hello?" she called out. "Mom, you home?". No answer. The sweet smell was very strong inside, to point that it was giving Nellie a headache. She sat her backpack down by the front door and walked into her room down the hall.

She quickly threw her hoodie on the bed, kicked off her shoes and socks, and changed into a pair of grey Soffee shorts. She turned around to head back out to get her backpack when she saw the red haired woman standing in the doorway to her room. Nellie just stared at this stranger in her house in shock for a moment. "Who are you?!" she finally managed to say. Nellie then realized this stranger had watched her change. "You can't just come into my house! Get out before I call the police!" she snapped. The woman only smiled. Nellie than picked up the large metal flashlight beside her and prepared to beat the living crap out of this ladie. "Get out now!" she yelled. The woman didn't budge. Nellie swung at her face. The woman's hand moved so fast she couldn't believe it. Her hand blocked the swing. Nellie looked at the flashlight only to see five deep finger imprints on the 1" thick metal flashlight. The woman took a step toward Nellie and smiled showing her large fangs. Nellie was suddenly overwhelmed with fear, causing her to drop the flashlight, making a loud thud when it hit the hardwood floor.

"What are you?" Nellie asked, terrified.

"Your worst nightmare." said a man's voice from behind her.

She swung around to see the voice, only to feel a sudden sharp pain in her head, and everything went black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER!** LOL I WANT REVIEWS, AND THEN I WILL WRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER! THANK YOU!


	2. Waking Up

Have You Seen Me Chpt. 2-**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry its taken me ssssoooooooo long!!! I got busy with school and.......blah blah blah........please don't lose faith in me!**

**Nellie's POV**

Nellie's ears began ringing. A powerful and painful throbbing in her temples began to grow stronger and stronger. As she slowly drifted back into concouisness she realized that she felt wet. Her face was against something cold and damp. She shivered realizing she was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Even though she was awake now, she kept her eyes closed, afraid of what she would see if she opened them. After laying there for about five minutes or so just gathering her thoughts, she opened her eyes alittle, letting curiosity get the best of her.

She then realized why she felt so wet. She was laying on the forest floor, and living in the state of Washington, it always rained. She sat up quickly, but then layed right back down realizing how bad her head hurt. She felt terribly sick and it didn't take long to figure that she probably had a concusion. The events of that afternoon came swirling back to her as she lay there helplessly.

She was so confused. Who were those people? How did she get here? Where was "here"? Where did they go? Night began to set upon her and with that the tempurature began to drop. And cold and wet did not go together well. She new if she didn't find her way back to the res soon, she would surley freeze to death, or at least become extremely ill. That is, if some wild animal didn't find her first. She tried several times to pull herself to her feet, but with her head pounding furiously, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Everytime she tried, her head hurt worse and worse and worse. Finally, her headache was so bad, she just layed there, on the cold forest floor, and cried, praying for someone to find her.

She heard a voice, the man from before. A chuckle. "Awww, what do we have here?" he asked, menicingly. "Are we not feeling well?" He moved closer to her. She tried to move away but found herself restrained by the red haired woman who seemed to come out of nowhere. She began to shake with fear as the man put his face next to hers and inhaled her scent deeply. "Mmmmm.........delicous." he breathed out, his sickenenly sweet breath hitting her face. He swallowed as if he was thirsty, and moved his mouth close to her neck.

**I know! another cliff hanger!!! sorry, but two reviews and i'll do another chapter asap! please review cause i really wanna keep writing this! its gonna get good! thank you:)**


	3. A Pair of Hateful Eyes

**OMG! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know that's it's been over a year but I AM BACK WITH A HANKERING TO WRIIITE! **

**Chapter 3-A Pair of Hateful Eyes (inspired by the song Laughing With by Regina Spektor)**

**Sam's POV-  
Sam had just walked in the door when the phone began to ring. He quickly reached for the phone answering "Uley residence." "Sam!" Sam immediately recognized the voice of a frantic Billy Black. "Billy what's wrong?" "A girl was reported missing from the reservation today." "Who?" Sam asked. "Nellie Dominic, she's 16." "And are you sure she's really missing? I mean, could she have just run away or something?" Sam questioned. "I don't think so. Her parents told police she would never run off. There was also a small amount of blood found on the floor of her room. I suspect foul play." Billy said. "What can I do?" Sam asked, now more concerned. "Well, I'm concerned that she may have been snatched by a leech. We've been having some problems keeping them off the reservation lately, and I sent Jacob over there earlier today and he said it smelled of vampire. I'm very worried." Billy concluded. "Well, if it was a vampire, we don't have much time to find her before she becomes their meal-if she hasn't already. I'll send the entire pack out looking for her." "Thank you Sam. Please tell me if you find anything." Billy said hanging up the phone. And with that, Sam walked out the door and into the woods to phase-to call his fellow pack members into action.**

**At Nellie's Mom's House**

** There were two police cars outside as the sun was setting, the temperature dropping. Nellie's mother, Andrea Dominic, was in tears as she was questioned for the third time that day for information about her daughter. "Now are you sure she had no reason to run off? Maybe with a boy or something?" the officer asked again. "No! No! For the last time no! She had no boyfriend! She had no reason to run off!" yelled Andrea, losing her patience. "Please understand, we have to ask these things because we see this alot on the reservation." the officer said. "Not my daughter! She's a good kid!" Andrea cried. "I'm afraid for her! There was blood! What if she's hurt?" she cried even harder. "We're doing everything we can." the officer tried to assure her. "No you're not!" Nellie's father, Ethan Dominic yelled, now very angry. "If you were doing everything you could, you wouldn't be asking us the same questions over and over! You would be out there looking for our daughter!" he screamed. **

** Before things could escalate any further, Billy Black stepped in. "Ok, let's all just take a deep breath. It's been a long, hard day!" he rolled his chair in between the officer and Ethan, trying to put space between them. Ethan tried taking some deep breaths and calming down so he wouldn't end up being arrested for assaulting a police officer. "We'll let you know what we find." the officer said, turning to go inside to check her room with other officers for any evidence. **

**Ethan leaned against his car, putting his face in his hands, fearing for his daughter. He couldn't help but think the worst. What if she was hurt? What if she was dead in a ditch on the side of a highway somewhere? What if the last thing she ever saw was a pair of hateful eyes? He couldn't take it. He was feeling remorse for all the arguments they'd ever had. He regretted ever being so strict on her. He felt sick that the last time that she was at his house, they'd had an argument and she stormed out and went to her mom's two days early. They hadn't made up. What if he never got to tell her he was sorry? He wanted to believe that this was all a big misunderstanding and she was just at a friend's house and had forgot to tell him. But he knew that wasn't the case. They had checked; she was nowhere to be found on the reservation. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that something very bad had happened to her.**


End file.
